Marking
by Dark-Black-Wolf
Summary: Ash and Ashley, two twins that have been separated, must find each other again for human and Pokemon alike. (Okay that was bad, just read it...please)
1. Ashley

**First Pokemon Fic EVER! So please be nice! **

* * *

The rain fell faster, making big splashes when they hit the pavement and making anyone underneath them wet. Some people listened to the weather forecast and had brought an umbrella or wore a rain coat. Others put anything they could find, over their head.

I, myself were one of those people who listened to the forecast and had brought a raincoat with me. Randi on the other hand, was getting soaking wet but he didn't seem to mind and was happy that I was safe and warm. He was my Mightyena and my first friend. He has been with me since he was a Poochyena and I was five. I wanted to pet him but his wet fur would get all over my hands and it would smell like wet dog, so I didn't.

The sound that the rain calmed me and I closed my eyes to listen to its wonderful melody.

"Ashley!" a boy yelled from behind me. His voice took me out of my trance and I turned around to face him, Randi doing the same. My name is Ashley, almost identical to my twin brothers whom I haven't seen in seven years because of my parents break-up. Even though my bangs covered my eyes I could still see a boy running toward me with an umbrella in his right hand. I recognized his face and smiled when he caught up to me.

He was my only friend that had ocean blue hair and eyes. He was my best friend. I've never met anyone with the same wonderful personality as him or the same twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey Kaden"

Randi barked happily as he too recognized Kaden. Kaden petted Randi then regretted it when black fur was all over his palm. He wiped his furry hand on his pants before saying, "I'm glad I found you. I came to say that I'm sorry about your dad"

My eyes dulled at the sudden memory. My Father was a police officer, one of the best his friends would say. He was on the job almost everyday, protecting people and pokemon for harm. Two days ago, a Pokemon Center had been robbed and one of the Nurses were being held hostage. My Father and his Growlithe went inside with some of his teammates and then, out of no where, there was a shoot out.

No one came out alive, not even my fathers Growlithe and all the other officers Pokemon. When I heard the news my happy spirit disappeared and darkness fell over my heart. The twinkle in my eyes was gone and my brown eyes now had a mix of grey. It is rare to see me in a happy mood; only Randi and Kaden see me when I'm happy.

"Thanks" I replied dryly. Kaden seemed offended by my tone. I didn't mean to be so mean; I just don't like to talk about my Father and the horrible night very much. Kaden understood that when he smiled, making me grin. "Is there any thing I can do?"

I frowned, "You have done so much already, given me food, shelter," I started to count off his good deeds on my fingers. After my father had died I had no one else to go too and so I was considered an orphan. If it wasn't for Kaden's family, Randi and I would still be on the streets, "What more could you do?"

He smiled, "Most of those ideas were my mums. She's as worried as I am about you"

I grinned and looked at the wet pavement when I felt my cheeks heat up. My pitiful attempts to hide my blush failed, when Kaden smiled. A still silence crept up on us and only the rain hitting Kaden's umbrella was heard.

The silence stopped when Randi groaned uncomfortably. His fur was so wet; it looked like it couldn't soak up anymore water and then he shook, making water go all over me and Kaden's legs. We both shouted in surprise and glared at him only getting a playful grin in response.

"I think he makes a good point, I feel like a puddle" I joked shaking my arms in the same way Randi did. Kaden chuckled, "Let's go inside then"

I nodded and we fallowed Kaden to his home, happy that we would finally be out of the rain.

* * *

After we finished dinner and everyone was asleep, I crawled outside and sat on the hill underneath the starlit sky. I now lived with Kaden and his family, sleeping in his brother's bedroom. His brother was now in collage and his room was free for me to sleep in.

Personally, I'd rather sleep in their garage then sleep in the same room with a boy. Not that I have a grudge against them, I just don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room with one.

The rain had stopped a few hours ago and the ground was almost dried so it was safe to sit down. A restless wind blew my black hair to one side, showing my eyes to the world for the first time in a long time. My right eye had a silver, blue wing marking on it which was the reason why I never showed my eyes. I'm too afraid that people will be afraid of me.

I had gotten the mark when I was on a Pokemon expedition with my father, before he became a cop. We were exploring a cave in the Johto region and I explored the cave without my father…

_**Flash Back**_

A girl at the age of five, walked into a dark cavern with a blue light eliminating inside. She was pretty brave for a girl her age, probably getting it from her father's side but she was curious of the blue light. Her father was exploring this cave and she had to come along.

The cave looked like one she would see in the movies when people would enter bat caves. They had stalactites hanging from the ceiling of the cavern with water falling from the tip. They looked like razor sharp teeth and the girl shivered at the thought of one of them falling onto her.

As she walked deeper into the cavern the blue light started to get brighter and soon she had to cover her eyes because it was so bright. Most people would turn around and leave but she didn't want too. She was so close to finding out what was causing that light.

Just then the light seemed to dull and she was finally able to take her arm away from her eyes and what she saw made her mouth widen. A white rock with a blue lightning bolt in its center was sitting on a rocky platform, glowing blue.

To tell you the truth she was pretty disappointed. She thought it might have been a beautiful crystal that would cost millions of dollars if she brought it back home. She kneeled in front of it, getting a better view of the strange rock.

"Doesn't look all that great" she muttered. She knew she was lying, I mean how many times do you see a glowing rock? Not to mention a white rock making a blue light.

"Ashley," her father called "C'mon hun. We got to get going"

She got up and was ready to leave when she froze. A strange feeling came over her and she turned around, looking at the rock once more. What was happening to her? Was it the rock? Her hands slowly went toward the rock even though she tried to pull them back.

"Ashley" her father called again this time a hint of worry in his voice.

She wanted to go to him, but her body wouldn't listen to her. Her hands were inches away from the rock and she could feel its power going into her fingers. When her hands grasped the rock her hands started to burn making her hiss in pain. The rock glowed brighter then she could have never imagined.

Though she tried to scream she couldn't. She could feel the power go from the rock to her and also feel the skin around her eye move around. When the power was sucked dry from the rock its hold on her disappeared and both of them fell to the ground.

Her father ran to her side and gasped when his daughter's right eye had a silvery, blue wing marking. He picked her up in a bridal stride back to their house. The once glowing rock now looked like a regular grey one and it now lay on the floor forgotten.

_**End Flash Back**_

I felt a tear fall down my face when I remembered my father. It would take me long to get over his passing but with my friends by my side, I knew it wont be too long. I always say to myself; even though he's gone, his memory will still live on inside of my heart.

I felt a warm liquid on my hand and noticed that I was crying. I wiped them away with my sleeve but it did nothing when another stream of tears fell down my cheeks.

I tensed when I heard footsteps. I calmed down when Randi lay beside me, cocking his head as if too say, 'Why aren't you inside'

I smiled and pet his head, getting a low growl from him. After he was satisfied with the petting that I gave him he laid his head on my lap and started to fall asleep again. I continued to pet him as I looked up into the starry sky, remembering my father.


	2. Thunder Rolls

**Emily: **Hee thank you!

**Nicole: **Thank you too! And don't worry I will continue!

**Chapter two **

Everyone left after the funeral was over, some giving me hugs and encouragement. I tried to hold my tears till the end, when everyone was gone but that didn't work and I ended up crying all over the people who hugged me.

When I saw the coffin of my father, I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't want to go near it, afraid to remember him and see his pale face looking at me with closed eyes.

I sat on the couch and wiped the last few tears from my face. Randi became worried and nudged my hand with his nose. I smiled, even though tears were falling and pet him, letting him know I was fine.

I wondered if my mother got a letter about this. When dad was around we would call her every so often, tell her how where doing and vise-versa. We called once and asked how my twin, Ash was doing and she said he was on a Pokemon journey.

Ash had always wanted to go on a journey with Pokemon, so I was happy for him and you can bet that my dad was even happier. I, myself, decided to breed Pokemon instead.

I wanted to get the memories of the funeral out of my mind and decided to watch television. Nothing was on and I started to surf through the channels for something good to watch. I stopped when something caught my attention. It was a news show, which was a surprise. I hated the news, everything they talk about was boring but the cavern they were showing looked familiar.

A woman's voice was talking in the background while a video camera was shooting a cavern in a helicopter. Scientists were carrying a rock into another helicopter.

"Today researchers have found that the rock they use to calm the spirit of the water Pokemon in Johto, has been drained of its power,"

My heart skipped a couple of beats as I realized that was the cavern I had gotten my eye marking from. My right eye felt hot and I put a finger on it to see if my skin wasn't playing tricks on me. It turned my attention back on the television when the woman started to talk again.

"They say that someone must have touched the rock and had gained all of its powers, even the rocks power to sooth Pokemon spirits. Our only hope is if they can find the person in time…"

She was going to say more but I had heard enough. I rubbed my temples as I thought of different options that I could take.

Stay here and wait for the people to get me? Nah it would take too long. Their in Johto and I'm in Hoenn.

Go and find them? I could think of nothing else and besides, I haven't been out on a journey in so long. Randi and I could use the exercise. I got up from my seat, stretched out my sore mussels, told Randi what we're going to be doing, got dressed from my black clothing and into jeans and a T-shirt and headed for the door.

Of course if I was going to go on a semi-pokemon journey then I must bring my own pokemon with me. Some I knew even before I met Randi.

Randi and I ran to the Pokemon center. Though he could easily pass me he stayed by my side and I was grateful to him. I could never put him in a Pokeball not when he looked so happy running free.

When we got to the Pokemon Center I went straight to the computer, typed my name and password into it and a screen showing my pokemon popped up. I smiled when I saw them and couldn't wait to get them out.

I took out my Blazkin, Swellow, Electrike and Seviper all of which were happy to get out of the P.C. They were transported here and I quickly took them out of their PokeBalls. When I saw them I all gave them big hugs and they did the same.

Seviper was the oldest of the group. He took care of all the young Pokemon that I had caught and protected them as well. He and Electrike were inseparable. When we found her, she had been beaten and bruises were everywhere on her body. Seviper was the first to take care of her; like he did with all the Pokemon but this time I noticed it was different. He would never leave her side and slept beside her through the night.

Blazkin was my friend, well my best friend. I met him when he was a Combusken and we've been best friends since. Though he does have a high temper he always calms down when I come in or when smaller Pokemon are around. He prefers to be alone and always sits on his favourite branch in his favourite tree.

Swellow, the second youngest had just evolved after rigorous training and both of us were quite happy. He loves to fly around and sometimes he even gets a little lost. I have a special whistle just for him so that when he does get lost and hears the whistle he knows how to get back home.

I put my four friends back into their PokeBalls and looked at Randi. "You ready?" I asked him. He barked in response. I giggled, "Me too. Let's go!"

We both ran out of the Pokemon Center, ready to go on our journey. Hey maybe I might meet Ash on the way?

* * *

It was raining, again! On their second day in Hoenn, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were caught in another storm. "I told you," said Misty from behind Ash, "I told you that we should have left when we heard thunder"

Another crack of lightning came from the dark clouds above them, fallowed by bellowing from the thunder. The rain was coming down hard, as if you were being sprayed by a water gun.

Ash tried his best not to argue with Misty and he kept running toward the town close by. All of them were wet from head to toe and they all wanted to find shelter. Ash's shoes where making a wishy-washy sound as more water started to fill his shoes.

"I think I see the town up ahead" exclaimed Brock who was trying to shield himself from the rain with his arms.

Another flash of lightning.

Ash beamed when he saw the town. By the way the houses were lit; everyone was inside, nice and cozy. Lucky them.

Too focused on getting to the town, Ash didn't notice a figure come from the forest. They collided and both of them fell over onto the muddy, forest floor. A picture fell out of the figures pocket and landed beside Ash's leg.

He blinked and picked up the picture, wiping the mud it gained from falling. His eyes widened when he recognized that he had the same picture at home, when his father and twin sister were still living with them, before the divorce.

It was taken when he was only four. His father had him on his shoulder and he was standing beside his mother who had her hand on Ashley, his twin's, shoulder.

He would have continued looking at it but the figure grabbed it from his hands and stuffed it back into its jean pocket. Misty and Brock helped Ash up and he wiped the mud off his pants, trying to make them as clean as possible.

"Hey you!" he called as the figure started to walk away. By the length of the figures hair he suspected she was a girl. The girl stopped and looked at him, only one eye showing the other covered by her long, black bangs.

A rumble of thunder came from the colds, telling them more rain would be coming.

"Where did you get that picture?" he asked.

She placed her hand over the pocket that held the photo, as if trying to hide it from his view. "My mother sent it to me, when I moved away" she replied. Her tone sounded nice yet cold.

He froze as it all sank in. "Ash," complained Misty, "Let's go!"

Before he could say more she ran past Misty and Brock and headed toward the town. Just then a black wolf came from the forest and started running beside the girl. Also wanting to get out of the rain the four companions ran to the town as well.

_.:Ashley's Profile:._

What was that kid's problem, running into me like that? I yelled at him to get out of the way and he didn't move or do anything and what's worse is that he took my picture from me and asked where I got it.

When the ring of the Pokemon Centers door opening was heard as I walked through, I felt as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, or in this case water. My jeans were soaked and same with my T-shirt and hair. Randi was no help for he shook all over me, and got my pants even more wet from when they were before.

We tried to find a place to sit down, but the Pokemon Center was packed with trainers all wet from the storm. Luckily there was a spot on the couch where I could just fit though. Many Chaney's were attending to trainers who either where hungry or wanted new clothes.

"Would you like anything dear?" asked the Nurse Joy who was working here. I didn't want to be such a burden but I was hungry so I asked, "Do you have anything to eat?"

She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. The nurses were always so kind and warm hearted and they always made you feel at home. "Yes we do. Is soup okay?" I sniffled before nodding. The storm made me catch a cold. Joy giggled, "And I'll bring some tissues with me"

"Thank you" I said almost in a whisper. When she left the ding of the door opening was heard and I looked to see who came through the door. It didn't surprise me when those three trainers and the Pikachu came in the door. They were going the same way I was.

It surprised me when I didn't take my gaze off the black haired boy. I knew him somehow, I didn't know why. To make sure, I took the picture of my family out of my pocket and compared the boy to my brother in the picture. My eyes widened when I saw the same face and hair on the boy as my brother did on the picture.

"Here you go dear" said the nurse. I nodded as thanks and quickly looked back at the boy. It was him, it was Ash. I got up from my spot and to make sure it wouldn't be taken I told Randi to guard it. He gave a short yip before jumping on to the couch.

Only the Pikachu noticed me coming while the others looked for a place to sit down. "Pika" it piped. All three faces turned to me, making me feel uneasy. I sucked it in and walked up to Ash. I took the picture out of my pocket and showed it to him. "Do you know who this is?" I asked. Talk about rude, but I really wanted to see if what I thought was true.

He took the picture from my hand, gave it one good look and said, "That's me," he pointed to the boy on my fathers shoulder, "My mom and my sister, Ashley"

"Wait, you have a sister, and you never told us?" said Brock. Ash gave him a grin, "Eh heh, must have slipped my mind"

"Um, if you don't mind Ash, can I see that hat?" I asked. All of them looked shocked that I knew his name, but none the less he handed over the wet baseball cap.

I remember this cap. Dad and I gave it too him when we went to a baseball game. Though torn and a bit worn out I could still see the inside of where we wrote,

_'To Ash'_

_'With lots of love,'_

_'Dad and Ashley'_

"I remember this. Me and dad gave this too you"

It didn't surprise me in the least that he was shocked. Personally I was hoping for it, much better then telling him and acting lame. It took him a few minutes before he could speak and even then he was still mumbling words. "A-Ashley? Is that really you?"

I smiled, "I missed you Ash"

Though that was true, I felt so stupid saying it, in front of all these people. I bet my soup was getting cold too. I put the cap back on his head but lower so that it would cover his eyes and he would have to fix it so he could see again. "What are you doing in Hoenn? Don't you still live in Pallet town?"

He nodded, "We came here two days ago"

"And not having a very good time," said Misty trying to dry her hair. I giggled, "You guys came right when the weather network said it would rain"

We talked for a while, and it made me feel uneasy that Brock was looking at me. Misty did say he was perverted so I kept my distance.

Pikachu and Randi were getting along well, talking in their Pokemon language, but oddly enough I could understand them. They were talking about Ash and me. I blinked a few times before turning my attention back to the conversation that the group was having.


	3. First Battle

**Tall person: **(cowers) don't hurt me…see there's a new chapter! Right here! Just don't hit me with that overly large hammer.

**Question Marks: **You again! Yay! Thanks for the…umm word…

**Chapter three **

We had been talking for an hour, maybe longer. I wasn't really counting. The rain hadn't stopped but it had died down a bit. Instead of the sound of tennis balls being thrown at the window it now was a calm melody. Many people had come in after we did. Others were smart and brought an umbrella with them, so they only stayed a few minutes before heading out into the storm again.

Everyone was dry, with a few wet socks but Nurse Joy had given each of us soup and hot chocolate.

Randi and Pikachu stopped there conversation and now where listening to ours. I didn't understand why. We were talking about random things like, for example, about ourselves, how Misty, Brock and Ash met, and what we liked.

Everything was great until Ash asked a question that I didn't want to answer. "So Ashley, how's dad doing?"

I froze. He didn't know. I looked down to the ground and tried to hold back my tears as my bangs covered my face. Truthfully I didn't want to remember my father. I knew if I did it would only bring more pain.

Randi whined and nudged my arm, sensing my sadness. I looked up at him and patted him on the head telling him that I was okay. I gathered my self up with a sigh and looked at Ash.

"He's dead" I told him in a cold harsh tone.

He didn't say anything for a while. He blinked four times before talking, "Dead? How?"

"He was part of the police force. One day a Pokemon Center had been robbed and the Nurse Joy who was working there was being held hostage. Father and his Growlithe went on the case. Then there was a shoot out"

Everyone was listening intently to what I was saying. Even Pikachu had his ears perked up.

"No one came out alive, not even the Pokemon"

Misty covered her mouth in shock. "That's horrible"

I could only nod when a picture of what happened entered my mind; the sound of gun fire, the shattering of glass and the scream of cops and Pokemon being killed. Oh how I wished the memory would be gone forever so that it won't hurt as much in my heart.

"Does mum know about this?" Ash asked after looking at the tiled floor for a few minutes. I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I called her but she wasn't home so I left a message"

"Probably out in the garden" he said, grinning.

Smiling was all I could do when the memories of the funeral were showing up. Then the sun shone through the glass windows of the Pokemon Center and everyone smiled, happy that the storm was over. There was a few dark clouds hanging over head but nothing much to worry about.

The rain dripped off the leaves of tree's and bushes. Tailow's shook their wet feathers as the sun light hit there homes along with the other Pokemon that happened to get wet. Trainers started to leave, thanking the Nurses that helped them. I grinned when an idea came up in my mind.

"Hey, Ash?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

I tossed a Pokeball in the air, catching it as it fell back down. "How 'bout a battle? You know, just to test how good you are"

Ash smirked at the challenge while both Misty and Brock were shaking their heads. I started to think that it was a stupid idea but the thought of me and my brother battling shoved that thought out of my mind. "I accept"

I got up, shaking when the feel of my wet socks touched my warm feet. Randi got up as well excited that we were getting out of this boring Pokemon Center. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Ash got up quickly with Pikachu on his shoulder but Misty and Brock got up slowly. I looked at them worriedly checking quickly if anything was wrong. Not that I cared personally, I just wanted to see if Ash's friends were alright. When I saw nothing I looked back to see where Ash was laughing when he was already out the door.

The doors dinged when they opened, letting us out and dung again when they closed. When I was little I used to go inside and out of those doors, amusing my self for an hour or so. The only reason I stopped was because there was a long line of people waiting for me to make up my mind whether to go in or out.

I was glad when Ash had found a nice clear spot for our battle, saving me the time and energy of finding one myself. Battling was something new to me, and I never did back home, until Kaden taught me. You may think it's strange that someone actually had to be taught to battle, but not in that way. I knew how to fight; of course, I just needed help learning all the moves and items that could be used. I could tell you more, but that's not what this story is about now is it?

Ash went to one side of the field while I went to the other. Misty and Brock stood on the left side, so that they could have a good view. A random wind blew across the grass making it seem like we were cowboys ready to shoot one another. All we needed was one of those tumbler plants.

"This will be a two Pokemon battle" I called to him, "No items"

It took me by surprise when he only grabbed one poke balls from his belt then I mentally kicked myself for being stupid. I looked at my belt and tried to decide on which of my friends should have a chance of battling. Electrike was defiantly not going too, she was much too young. I smiled when I finally decided on the one.

Being the nice two minute older sister that I am, I waited for Ash to go first he kept staring at me with a very stern look. Although it made him look constipated I said nothing and looked down at Randi. He nodded and walked in front of me. "I chose Randi"

"And I choose Pikachu!"

At its name, the small electric mouse jumped down from Ash's shoulder and stood in front of him. Small sparks jolted from its red cheeks as if giving us a warning of what was coming. I found that quite unnecessary. Suddenly the Pikachu ran towards Randi on all fours. Randi stood his ground until I said; "Go Randi" and he ran for the mouse.

When Pikachu was close enough Ash yelled, "Tail whip!" Pikachu jumped and his lightning bolt shaped tail started to glow. Randi stopped running and looked up and the airborne rodent. It twisted its body until its tail was in Randi's view and it came down with enormous force. Getting worried I called to him, "Randi! Dodge it!"

He jumped backwards and just barely missed it. A huge dust cloud formed when Pikachu's tail hit the ground. It went down hard and I could feel the ground shake. When it settled Pikachu was standing, unharmed. Figures.

'_Stubborn Rodent' _

I blinked and looked around to see whose voice that was. I grinned when it was Randi's voice I had heard. "Shadow ball" I ordered. A black orb started to form in Randi's mouth and his eyes glowed white. When the black orb could no longer grow Randi shot it at Pikachu. It dodged it and skidded to a stop. The dust had blocked his vision giving Randi the perfect advantage for a sneak attack. Pikachu was franticly looking around for Randi shocked when he came out of the dust and bit it on the shoulder. It cried out in pain making Ash call back out to him. He couldn't see what was going on. The dust was blocking his vision as well.

I was happy that I finally got some damage on that blasted rodent but then my mark started burning. At first I thought it was nothing but as the burn grew I had to hold my cheek. As if that would help. Although the pain was hurting me I had to focus on the battle, then maybe later I would see what's wrong. "Crunch!"

Randi sank his teeth harder into Pikachu's shoulder making it cry out louder.

"Spark Pikachu!"

Just then I heard Randi yelp when a blot of electricity hit him. He shook his head over and over as if trying to get the pain out of his mouth. Pikachu was airborne again except this time its eye were full of anger. Blood was dripping down its shoulder but it didn't seem to notice. Sparks were coming out from its red cheeks and that's how I knew, this was going to hurt…a lot.

"Thunder bolt!" Ash yelled.

Just then, huge lightning bolts were created from the two small red dots and Pickachu's whole body was covered in yellow electricity. Each one went for Randi. There was no way to dodge it, so all I could do was watch as Randi got hit. He cried out as the electricity went through his body, making his hair static like as if he rubbed against the couch too hard.

When the lighting bolts disappeared, Randi had no more energy to stand and he fell down on the ground. I ran to him, seeing if he was okay. I smiled when he was still breathing but I was disappointed to see that there were burn marks on his grey skin. I picked him up and placed him beside me before grabbing the Pokeball on my belt.

"I choose," I pressed the button in the middle of the ball, causing it to grow. I threw it up in the air. It was air born for a few seconds, and then it released the Pokemon within it. As it fell back down I caught it, "Blaziken"

I knew Ash had never seen this kind of Pokemon before, since his eyes were wide, including his mouth. He quickly grabbed something from his backpack and since I was far away I couldn't tell what it was. As soon as I saw the red color and heard the two dings when he opened it I knew it was a pokedex.

"Blaziken, the blaze Pokemon. Blaziken has incredibly strong legs – it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokemon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened"

At the compliment, Blaziken made a small coo at the end of his throat. I laughed, "I haven't seen one of those in years"

"You don't have one?" he asked putting his pokedex back into his pack. I shook my head, placing my hands on my hips, "Nope. I don't need one, and even if I did I'd never use it. Now back to the battle, Blaziken! Fire punch!"

On my command he ran to Pikachu, claws gaining fire as he did so. Pikachu tried to dodge it but the last battle used up all his energy so he couldn't get away in time and Blaziken was able to hit him right on his cheek.

Pikachu flung to the other side of the field. It landed with a 'thump' when it hit the ground and never got up again. Blaziken's claws turned back to normal when it sensed that Pikachu could not fight anymore.

Ash became angry, a side of him that I hadn't seen since…I can't remember. He grabbed his Pokeball, pressed the button, threw it up in the air and his last Pokemon came out. It was a Charizard.

Dragon Pokemon are my favorite kind of Pokemon, including fire and whenever I see one it always makes me happy. They're so cool.

"Fire against fire eh? This will be interesting"

With out my order, Blaziken charged for Charizard. He jumped over Blaziken using his wings and blew a huge fire blast at Blaziken. Using his arm, Blaziken covered his face from the hot flames coming from Charizard mouth. It hurt him a bit, but since he is a fire Pokemon it hardly did any damage.

Blaziken jumped out of the flames, using all the power in his legs and he kicked Charizard square in the jaw. This made Charizard stumble but before it hit the ground it flapped its wings twice so that it was back in its place.

(A/N: This reminds me of the Pokemon video for GBA sp. I forgot about that when I did this)

Blaziken cursed.

If he kept jumping he'd get tired to quickly. He had to think of another plan. When he jumped again I thought he was nuts but that thought quickly went away when he hit Charizard in the gut with his elbow, slamming the dragon into the ground.

When the dust settled the two were holding hands with each other, pushing them to one side of the field. One of Charizard's wings was out of place. It was broken.

It bit Blaziken's shoulder, making him grab it and back off. His arm was badly injured and if he fought with it anymore, it would break. I didn't like that my friend was hurt so badly and it surprised me that tears were filling at the ends of my eyes. Then my marking started hurting again, this time worse then before, as if Charizard was using a powerful flame attack on my cheek. I tried not to but I cried out, falling to my knees.

This immediately caught Blaziken's attention and he came running over to me.

Brock was amazed, "Look at that. Blaziken is leaving the battle to tend to Ashley!"

'_Ashley? Ashley are you okay?'_ he asked.

The pain slowly started to go away. "Yeah, I'm fine Blaziken" I started to get up, Blaziken helping me. I was shocked that Ash was already beside me, worry filling his eyes. Charizard was gone; probably back in its Pokeball. "What happened Ashley?"

"My eye. I'm not really sure but, I think it burns whenever Pokemon get hurt"

Everyone blinked. I smiled, "I'm fine. Honestly. What we should be worrying about is our Pokemon. They need to go to a poke center."

"Lucky we just came back from one" said Misty.

I nodded. Brock was nice enough to help bring Randi back to the center while Ash carried Pikachu. I'm never really a fan of Pokemon battles…I don't even see why I do them.

* * *

When all our Pokemon were tended too, and both Randi and Pikachu were back at Ash's and my side we left, waving to the nurses. "I'm glad to see you're back on your feet Pikachu" said Ash, looking up at the rodent sitting on his cap.

"Pika" it piped happily.

"Same here" I said ruffling Randi's hair. He barked.

"For a Pokemon breeder you have really strong Pokemon Ashley" complimented Brock, which was sweet of him. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. Suddenly he grabbed my hands, "Maybe together we could breed Pokemon, and hopefully breed ourselves"

That ruined it. Ash's eye was twitching from suppressing his anger, Randi snared and Misty turned red. I was about to slap him but Misty grabbed his ear and pulled him away, "You pervert! Can't you keep your mind off of girls for one day!"

"Ow! That's attached you know!"

After that… predicament I stayed closer by Misty until we came to a fork in the road. One was going the way I needed to go and the other, to the cities gym. "I guess this is goodbye" I said standing in front of the path.

"Why don't you come with us Ashley?" Misty asked, "We don't mind another person coming along, especially Ash's sister"

I held up my hand and shook my head, "Thanks but no thanks," they became sad, which made my heart melt. I've never seen anyone unhappy about me not coming along. "I need to do something really important. I can't afford to miss it"

The sky was getting dark again and we could hear a faint rumble of thunder coming our way.

"Where are you going?" asked Ash a faint show of hope in his expression.

"Johto, why?"

The thunder grew louder.

Ash grinned, "We'll come with you!" Brock and Misty's eyes widened, "What!"

"We'll come with her" He repeated. "But Ash what about the gym?" she asked. I frowned. It sounded like she didn't want to come with me. "The gym can wait, besides. It sounds like Ashley's going to do something exciting"

Seeing that his mind would stay unconvinced, Misty sighed, "Alright"

Ash wrapped his arm around my neck. "Lead the way Ashley!"

Secretly I smiled. This was going to be a lot more fun with my brother coming along.


End file.
